Cupid's heaven
by Tanja
Summary: Ice cream and a kiss :)


Title: Cupid's Heaven Author: Tanja E-mail: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: none Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance Summary: Dreams are dreams, but you could be dreaming in reality. 

Disclaimer: Well nothing new, they are not mine, they're from Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox Network. But unless Mr. Carter we do see the truth. They're just two people in love, how long does it take somebody to understand? Denial, denial, denial. 

Author's notes: The original title of this story was For the first time, but during the writing the story idea changed, so that's why a different title. Logical isn't it :-D 

Dedication: Randi and Melina for keeping me smile with their e-mails. To Traci who never complains when I ask her to edit my new stories, and who always makes me smile with the small comments she puts behind sentences she likes. What would I do without her? And last but most certainly not least to Joey, for being Joey and for co-authoring a story with me. Thanks Joey! 

Archive: Yes! Please! Anywhere, everywhere, go ahead, but please let me know. I like visiting my stories. Call it a weird habit of me :-D 

Cupid's Heaven (1/1) 

They were on their way to the police department. Mulder was driving and Scully was talking to him about the case, but after 10 minutes she realized that Mulder wasn't really listening to her. She suddenly changed the subject to see if she was right. 

"So that's why I've decided to get a tongue piercing and maybe one through my eyebrow too. Oh and maybe another tattoo. So what do you think? Good idea?" Scully said to see if he was indeed not paying attention to what she was saying, the answer he gave confirmed her suspicion. 

He looked up when she stopped talking. "Huh. Sure, great idea. You should definitely do that." 

"Mulder!" she looked at him angrily. 

"What?" he looked at her, wondering what he had done wrong this time, he had said that it was a great idea, didn't he? 

"You're not even listening to what I'm saying!" 

"I just told you that it was a good idea!" he defended himself. 

"That it would be a good idea to get my tong and eyebrows pierced?" she frowned, where had he been with his thoughts? 

Mulder thought to himself.  "I uhm sorry, Scully, I guess I wasn't really paying attention." 

"That's for sure" she said dryly. "Where were you with your thoughts Mulder?" she asked, a little amused. 

, of course he didn't say that out loud. "I uhm, I was thinking of the case." 

"Oh" she knew he was lying, when he was thinking of a case, he always had a different look in his eyes. No, he had been thinking of something else, but what could that be? 

For a moment the thought came up that he had been thinking of a woman, but she quickly tried to forget about that, not wanting to admit that she didn't want to, because she was jealous. How could she know that he was indeed thinking of a woman, namely the woman who was sitting next to him. 

A few months ago Scully had started to realize her feelings for her partner were more than friendship. Of course she hadn't told him, she knew that he wouldn't answer her feelings, but that didn't mean she couldn't daydream about it. The what-if-he-would dreams. 

The dreams in which he would tell her he loved her, sometimes in a romantic restaurant, sometimes in her own apartment, dreams after which she always woke up in reality, alone, in her own bed. So much for a social life, she thought with irony. 

Her life consisted of the X-files, Mulder and ... Well let's face it, that was all her life consisted of. Not that she wanted it to be any different, but sometimes it would be nice to have a man in her life, somebody to talk to, to laugh with, somebody who would hold her in his arms when she slept. 

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear Mulder call her name. 

"Scully?" no reaction. 

"Scully?" still no reaction. 

"Earth to Scully" he waved his hand in front of her face. 

"Huh?" she looked at him as if she had never seen him before. 

"Are you alright Scully?" 

"Yeah I'm fine" she hurried to say, before he would ask more and she would have to explain. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Mulder I'm fine" she snapped. 

He looked hurt, and she immediately regretted snapping at him. She put her hand on his arm and smiled warmly "I'm sorry Mulder, but really, everything is alright" He smiled back and squeezed her hand for a moment, before returning his attention back to the road. 

LATER THAT DAY 

They had been in the local PD's office the whole afternoon, discussing the case. Now the were on their way back to the motel, both tired and hungry. Mulder suddenly saw a little restaurant. 

"Scully?" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah why?" 

He pointed at the restaurant "want to have dinner there?" 

That wasn't such a bad idea "why not?" 

He parked the car in front of the restaurant. It was when they walked into the restaurant, that she realized this might be not such a good idea after all. It was a restaurant, but not the usual highway restaurant. More like a place where you would go for a romantic dinner with your lover. When she looked around she saw that that was exactly what people were doing, all she saw was couples in love. 

She could feel her face turn red, thank god it was pretty dark in here. Oh boy, how was she going to get herself out of this?  she said to herself . That was true, but that had never been dinner in a place like this. Oh well, she would just have to concentrate on her food, instead of on the man sitting in front of her. 

Mulder was doing some thinking too. He hadn't expect such a restaurant, but deep in his heart he was glad. He didn't mind having a romantic dinner with Scully. It was a chance he normally wouldn't get. 

They followed the waiter to their table and ordered dinner. During dinner they were making small talk, both thinking about the other. When dinner was ready, Mulder asked "want to have some dessert?" He grinned, when her face lightened and she nodded. Just like a little girl who had been waiting for that question the whole evening. They ordered ice cream and were both a little surprised when the waiter brought two enormous glasses of ice with whipped cream on top. 

They looked from the glasses to each other and started to laugh. Still laughing Scully picked up her spoon and started to eat. She didn't notice that she not only put the ice and whipped cream in her mouth, but also on her nose. A few moments later Mulder looked up and started to laugh. 

She looked at him, wondering what was so funny. "What?" she wanted to know. "Your...." he tried, still laughing "your face" was all he managed to say. 

Her face? She brought her hand to her face to feel what was wrong. But Mulder was quicker. "Here, let me .." he wiped the whipped cream from her nose. It was supposed to be a quick touch, but it was electrifying. 

Two pair of eyes locked. Mulder stopped laughing and got lost in her eyes. His fingers slowly moved from her nose to her mouth, offering her to lick away the whipped cream on his fingers. She didn't move, thinking that she was dreaming. This couldn't be happening could it? His fingers traced the lines of her face tenderly. 

Then he spoke, his voice full of emotion "Scully" She brought up her hand to touch his fingers. "Mulder" It was all they managed to say. He slowly leaned over the table, never looking away from her eyes, while he moved closer and closed his lips over hers, kissing her tenderly. Cherishing the feeling, afraid that she would change her mind, but she didn't. It was all she ever wanted, all she never expected to happen in reality. 

A few moments later they let go of each other, becoming aware of their surroundings again. Scully blushed, when she realized they were still in the restaurant. Then a grin spread over her face. Mulder was grinning like a fool too. They were looking at each other, as if they had just seen each other for the first time. 

They both spoke at the same time "Mulder" "Scully" 

"You go first" he offered. 

"Tell me one thing" 

"What?" he would tell her everything she wanted to hear. 

"I'm not dreaming am I?" 

"Not unless we're having the same dream" 

"Good. Mulder?" 

"Yes" 

"Can we go?" 

He didn't answer, just called the waiter, paid and grabbed her hand "Let's go" They left, hand-in-hand, laughing, two people in love. 

They didn't see the waiter looking after them, smiling. After all, this place wasn't called Cupid's Heaven for nothing. 

The End 

Feedback always welcome at voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl 


End file.
